dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arkham City
Arkham City (アーカム・シティ, Ākamu Shiti) is located in Downtown Gotham (which was known as Old Gotham before the events at the asylum) with an Amusement Mile, Industrial District, Park Row and The Bowery district. After Joker's takeover of the asylum which was thwarted by Batman, Warden Quincy Sharp took full credit for Joker's defeat and was quickly elected as Mayor of Gotham City. Manipulated by Doctor Jeremiah Arkham into creating Arkham City, Quincy walls off and isolates a large but old version of Gotham City district and converts it into the new form of Arkham Asylum where the criminally insane and non-insane criminals alike were incarcerated. Bruce Wayne openly protests against the city's creation and infiltrates into the city prison and (with a capsule full of his equipment dropped on a near by rooftop) becomes Batman to investigate Jeremiah's Protocol 10. "Imprisoned behind these walls, gang leaders are fighting a bloody war in the middle of our once great city. Every inmate from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison has been relocated to this facility. How can this be safe for the people of Gotham?" :—Bruce Wayne. Information Gallery Specific figures Sectors Park Row *Church/Medical Center *Ace Chemicals Building *Solomon Wayne Courthouse *Strange Minds *The Black Canary *Finnigan's Bar *Liquors *Gotham Harware *Glass, Mirrors, Shades *The Stacked Deck *Hotel Aventine *Vote Harvey Dent Campaign Office *Live Nudes *Baudelaire *TYGER Confiscated Goods Vault *Mad Hatter's Lair *Monarch Theatre *Crime Alley *Selina Kyle's Apartment Amusement Mile *Gotham Casino *Gotham City Olympus Nightclub *GCR *GCPD Building *Prawn Shack *Gotham Sea Pier *Scallop Bar *W. White - Gotham Fish Monger's *Krank Co. Toys *Dini Towers *Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic *Poison Ivy's Lair Industrial District *Sionis Industries *Steel Mill/Joker's Funland *Bill's Hotdogs *Old Gotham Docks *Tricorner Naval *Zsasz's Hideout *Storage Warehouse 5B *Otis Flannegan Pest Control Subway *Subway Station *Subway Tunnels *Subway Terminal *Subway Maintenance Access The Bowery *Bank of Gotham *Live Nudes *Monorail *Sal Maroni's Italian Restaurant *Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History (Museum) *Iceberg Lounge *Shreck's Department Store *Jezebel Center **Gotham Casino **Carnival Toys & Games **Gotham Perfumes **Glass, Mirrors, Shades **Italian Cuisine *Subway Station *Magic and Props Steel Mill *Waste Exchange *Loading Bay *Assembly Line *Smelting Chamber *Cooling Tunnel - B *Cooling Tunnel - D *Freight Elevator *Boiler Room Museum *Trophy Room *Gladiator Pit *Torture Chamber *War Room *Armory *Iceberg Lounge Wonder City *Collapsed Streets *Wonder Avenue **Grimberg's Occult Store **Muftic Barbershop **Underhill & Davies Books **The Tea Hut **Wonder City Jewelry **Billingham Butchers **Adamson & Stjernberg Drugstore **Furniture Store **Fruit & Vegetables **Cloney Cobblers **Wonder City Textile Manufacturing **Crazy Clown Toys & Dolls **Royal Flush Tobacco **Wine & Spirit *Secret Corridor *Chamber of the Demon *Wonder Tower **Tower Foundations **Observation Deck **Security Control Center Staff *Jeremiah Arkham *Dr. Thomas Elliot (formerly) *Eddie Burlow *Aaron Cash *Adam Hamasaki *William North *TYGER Guards Inmates *Two-Face's Thugs **Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Penguin's Thugs **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Jokerz **Jack Napier/Joker **Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Catwoman's team **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Holly Robinson/Catgirl *Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Riddler's Thugs/Informants **Edward Nigma/Riddler *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Diego Dorrance/Bane *Victor Zsasz *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Unofficially *Basil Karlo/Clayface - Unofficially *Political Prisoners **Jack Ryder **Undercover GCPD Officers **Quincy Sharp Gallery Staff Wardens File:Jeremiah_arkham_director_by_phil_cho.png|Dr. Jeremiah Arkham Medical Staff Security Janitorial Staff Inmates File:Joker_DC&Marvel.png|Jack Napier/Joker File:Harley_quinn_on_the_loose_by_phil_cho.png|Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn File:Scarecrow_on_the_loose_by_phil_cho.png|Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow File:Black_mask_by_phil_cho.png|Roman Sionis/Black Mask File:Penguin_by_phil_cho.png|Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin File:Two_face_by_phil_cho.png|Harvey Dent/Two-Face File:Bane_batman_arkham_origins_1_by_arkhamnatic.png|Diego Dorrance/Bane File:Killer_croc_by_phil_cho.png|Waylon Jones/Killer Croc File:Poison_Ivy_(BAOA).png|Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy File:Riddler_on_the_loose_by_phil_cho.png|Edward Nigma/Riddler File:Cluemaster_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Arthur Brown/Cluemaster File:Deadshot_by_phil_cho.png|Floyd Lawton/Deadshot File:Mr._freeze_redesign_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Dr. Victor Fries/Mister Freeze File:Firefly_by_phil_cho.png|Garfield Lynns/Firefly Political Prisoners History Past Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia *... Category:Locations in Gotham City Category:Prisons